Re:demptaliation
by SimHasComeTo
Summary: Adam is haunted by the thoughts of Blake leaving him. But once Adam and Blake cross paths; will he choose redemption, or retaliation?


Before reading!

I have absolutely no idea what just happened and why this ship became my favorite along with Sun and Blake.

Being the loser I am for RWBY and the everlasting feelings given to me by Metal Gear Solid V: The phantom pain, and the fact that I want to improve my English writing skills; I have decided to write a small—or maybe so-so fanfic about Adam Taurus and our beloved kitty, Blake Belladonna.

* * *

He knows her as that small little girl who was always shy, her tiny ears folded as she watched the other Faunus kids play sitting on a boulder; her little hands clasping the already wrinkled fabric of her skirt. You see, little Blake Belladonna wasn't like the kids you saw there playing in the open field, screaming and yelling over the games they would play. In fact, Blake: She was one of those kids who would rather stay in her family's tent spending her time reading fairytale books. Sadly, this day wasn't the perfect day for that.

" _Hey_." A boy greets her, and she responds by extending her head and amber eyes meeting his crimson eyes. It's _that_ boy… The overconfident and cocky little Adam. The little auburn-haired rascal who thought of himself proudly just because he's the son of the White Fang's assisting leader, the wise and fierce man; Atir Taurus, the man who fought with _words_ , who fought using _intelligence_ , who fought _peacefully,_ who would not dare to use weapons unless called for. All of which were traits the little boy didn't inherit. Fortunately, he was blessed enough to have his father's horns which matched his proud and boisterous personality perfectly.

 _Funny, isn't it?_

"Yeah, you. Kitty girl."

"It's Blake…

Blake Belladonna!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"…"

"So, what are the things you do?"

"I read books..." The little girl replies in a hushed voice.

"All day?" Adam asked in a mocking voice, but the girls was weak to sensing tones.

Blake nods.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" The young bull burst laughing, clenching his sides.

"What a nerd! You really don't do anything other than that?"

She felt as if she was being mocked just because of her hobby.

The hobby that made her feel safe and happy; that kept her safe in unknown worlds.

Blake bowed her head, furrowing her brows. This was **exactly** what she hated about going outside. This is why she hates trying to fit in. There's always that one arrogant bully who acts like they rule the world.

Good job, little Adam! You're another reason why her day is ruined.

Seeing her reaction was negative, Adam quickly thinks of a way to change the kitty's mood or at the least, try before his father learns and gives him a night worth's of sermon; something he wasn't in the mood for this night. He's had enough sermons for a week. Maybe calling her by her name will work?

"Blake." He called her once.

" _Blaaaaaaake."_ Twice.

The worst thing he can possibly think of happening to him is that he makes up for something he said or did just to spare himself of his father's sermons.

"Cheer up." The young bull sits on his feet just to reach eye contact with Blake.

"I was mean earlier." He felt like rolling back his tongue for the next words he has to say just to comfort her.

"And I'm sorry for it."

The little girl simply responds by nodding.

. . . . .

Well, silence doesn't do anything! The auburn haired boy stands up, and takes her by the wrist dragging her off to what she once thought, would only be a sight to her. Her little heart was pounding… Why couldn't she hold back? Because she wanted it.

To her surprise, Adam spoke up introducing her.

"Hey guys! This is Blake. Blake Belladonna. She likes reading, I guess." He announces while scratching his head.

"Hiya!"

"That's cool! We should trade books sometimes."

Greetings of welcome, one after another.

She feels it.

That certain feeling of happiness and warmth that fills you when you see yourself surrounded by bright smiles, the feeling of acceptance enveloping you- it filled her once flustered face with joy and delight.

She went home happy, Adam by her side; prepared to stories to share which her parents were pleased. Before she would enter the tent, the boy places his hand on her head, giving her a rub that messed her hair quite a bit. Little Blake puffed her cheeks, but he quickly made up for it by scratching the back of her cat ears, which perked up in satisfaction; her voice, purring.

"I think it's time you call your parents to tell them you're here."

The little girl affirms by giving off her best grin.

Something that Blake wouldn't usually do.

And it's all because of him, the little auburn haired boy named Adam.

* * *

It's that time of the year again where he stands under that familiar spot, where his friend; student, and lover Blake used to sit either reading books, humming, or just spending time together.

But it's been a few days since she left and he still feels confused why _she,_ Blake; would just say goodbye without even telling him the reason why! He was pretty sure he didn't do anything wrong.

 _Unless…_

It was him sounding rather harsh when he demanded she buys time for him during the time they fought the spider droid on the train? But absolutely not. It was only natural of him to do so because first and foremost; the moment he fails to make a move may mean losing her or injuring her which almost did happen; but thankfully he saved her just in time—what was it, then?! In frustration, Adam kicked the red leaves beneath his feet into the wind. God knows what he might actually try to do next with his state of mind! Enough with this. As a high ranking official, he must display strength and fortitude.

He then, proceeds to his tent; reflecting once again.

What could have gone wrong in between them?

As far as Adam knew, he only wanted to fulfill that dream-

That dream where they, the Faunus... Would spark a revolution that would change history. But never, not even once did Adam think of the atrocities he had committed for such was his pride and lust for power that tinged his ambitions with the blood of innocent civilians.

 _Why should he care?_

Humans, no matter how you look at them are all pests that infest the earth. Humans aren't worth the salvation.


End file.
